lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye of the Beholder (The Lion Guard)
Eye of the Beholder is the fifth episode of The Lion Guard. Synopsis Ono temporarily loses vision in one eye and questions his value to the Lion Guard as the keenest of sight. Plot The Lion Guard is out in the middle of a wildebeest stampede, trying to locate Janja and the hyenas. Ono is scouting above and soon locates Cheezi and Chungu about to prey on a young wildebeest. He calls for Bunga and Beshte to sort out the problem, whilst Janja makes his move on Kion. Ono alerts Kion, and he gets the upper hand in the battle, pushing Janja against a wildebeest which in turn throws Janja across to the side. Janja retreats, even though Cheezi is confused, stating that the dust is building, and therefore the plan should be working just fine. Janja comments that with their eyes in the sky, it's pointless. Kion orders Ono to make certain that they leave the Pride Lands. However, as he's following them up the cavern, his eye is hit by a rock, and in turn, he falls all the way back down. Kion sends him to Rafiki. Rafiki is painting in The Lair of the Lion Guard when the Guard arrive. Rafiki knows just what to do, and gets to work. He gives Ono a green eye patch, advising him to stay out of trouble for 3 days. Ono still wishes to help, though, with only one eye, he instead walks into a wall. Fuli soon sees Rafiki's paintings, and the mandrill explains that he paints all of the previous Lion Guards and their tales and that he now has to paint in the new Lion Guard. Rafiki isn't happy with his work, and although Kion asks Ono what he thinks, Bunga doesn't believe that Ono can see anything. Ono takes off in a huff, leaving Rafiki to celebrate over his art, believing something to be missing.Ono shoots through the sky, and despite the Lion Guard's protest, he is adamant that he can fly (and see) just fine. He views the setting beneath him but misses the sight of an impending vulture, whom he crashes into. The Guard show concern for their friend and Kion insists that Ono rest up. Ono is visibly upset, though understands. The vulture that he crashed into notes the whole event as interesting, and flies away. Meanwhile, Mzingo is speaking with the other vultures of the Outlands in a parliamentary meeting atop a withered tree. The other vulture, who Mzingo identifies as Mwoga, apologizes for being late, and he confirms with the other vultures that everyone is okay with allowing him to speak with them. He asks the reason for his tardiness, to which Mwoga explains about Ono's wounded eye. Mzingo considers a sub-committee to deal with the issue, to which it is agreed. Down below their perch, Janja listens intently. Chungu is eager to go, but Janja knows that vultures know the most about the Pride Lands' goings on. After hearing about Ono, he relays the information to Cheezi and Chungu, who aren't sure how that helps them. He points out that Ono is often the reason that his plans backfire. Back in the Lair, Kion is posing dramatically for Rafiki, who is still painting. Still not happy with the outcome, Bunga suggests that Kion poses 'more like a lion', and attempts to move his body around for a more powerful pose. Rafiki becomes increasingly annoyed, and Bunga then suggests painting him instead, launching himself into a variety of dynamic poses until a coconut shell covers his head. Kion laughs, though Rafiki's annoyance does not diminish. Kion apologizes, but Rafiki ushers everyone out and begins to meditate, stating that he needs some peace. His peace is disturbed almost immediately much to his disappointment, as Beshte comes charging in. He explains that his friend Kulu's cousin overheard a buffalo talking about something his sister saw earlier in the day at the canyon near Chakula Plains. When asked what it was, he at first forgets, before telling them that she saw Janja and the hyenas at the edge, overlooking the plains. Kion knows Janja is up to something, and Beshte reminds him that the zebra herds are grazing there. Kion then orders the Lion Guard out, leaving Ono behind, much to his disappointment. Rafiki continues complaining about his paintings, to which Ono admits that he can't see a problem. Rafiki soon realizes that the problem is that Kion doesn't just lead the Guard - they are all friends, something which the previous Guards were not, and that the current Guard belongs together. Ono soon takes note of his words, thanking him as he realizes that, eye or no eye, he belongs with them. He takes off through the top to join the others. Meanwhile, Cheezi and Chungu have created a large stack of rocks at the top of the cliff, overlooking the canyon. Although they're confused as to how or what they're going to actually eat, Janja informs that it's part of his plan. The Guard finally arrive at the canyon, and, as they pass, the hyenas push the large stack of rocks in their path. The Guard is about to turn around and return to take the longer path, but Janja pushes a bigger rock nearby which causes a minor landslide to block the other way. Beshte manages to hold up a steep rock, which the rest of the Guard hide under. Despite Bunga's enthusiasm to do it all over again, Kion knows that the whole scenario is Janja's doing. He confirms this, and taunts the Guard, watching as the lion cub futilely tries to escape. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu then leave, to cause mayhem with the zebra. Bunga urges Kion to use the roar, though Kion refuses, pointing out that the rocks will likely hit the zebra. Bunga suggests the other rock, though Fuli reminds him that it's a long way, and by that time it will be too late. Beshte chimes in, stating that he can probably move the rocks. He attempts to, but more rocks fall down and almost hit him. Ono then arrives, and Kion has an idea. He tells Ono to get the zebras to move out of the way so that he can blast the rocks away. Ono flies to the herd and asks them to move, but they instead choose to ignore the egret. When he urges them to move and explains that it's important, the zebra refuses because they're eating. Ono explains to them the danger of the hyenas, though the zebra is hesitant to move because the Guard moved them out 'just yesterday'. Ono starts to recap on what happened that day and suddenly gains an idea. He swoops up and, from behind the herd, shrieks Move it! which sends the zebra into a panic. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu then arrive to see their dinner leaving without them. They then start to chase after the zebra. Bunga is peeking through the rocks, though it soon turns out that he's just watching the rocks, and can't actually see behind them. Ono soon arrives and gives Kion the all-clear. As always, he tells his friends to get behind them, before using the Roar of the Elders to blast the rocks away. The rocks initially land on the hyenas, before they get swept away themselves. With the zebra safely away, Janja makes a retreat with Cheezi and Chungu, and Kion thanks Ono, who is just happy to be back on the team. Kion remarks that he was always on the team, making Ono smile. Meanwhile, Rafiki has finally finished his portrait. He asks what Ono thinks (whose eye has now healed), who is impressed. Rafiki thanks him, and the Lion Guard watch as the pictures re-assemble together to form a pyramid-like structure. Rafiki closes by saying that this Lion Guard is better off together. Appearances Characters * Kion * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Bunga * Scar (painting) * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Rafiki * Zito (silent cameo) * Mwoga * Mzingo * Kulu (mention) * Thurston